The son of the Forgotten Goddess
by ElementalBooks
Summary: He saw his mother die, he was taken in by a kind, but forgotten goddess and now he is her son... (A/N: War against kronus... Read to find out more sorry I can't really sumerise it...) no pairings yet and maybe not for a while...
1. Chapter 1 New people

**Skymuse/Bluewolf:Hello! This is another solo fanfic! I LOVE Percy Jackson! So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong> 3rd P.O.V<strong>

Wind rustled through the leaves. A scream was heard through the air. A drunk man was standing over a 6 year old boy with his _dead _mother right next to him.

"GO TO HELL BRAT!" The drunk man yelled. He raised his bottle above him and as it about to hit... A beautiful woman in her twenties came out of the bushes, She wore a pure white greek chiton and midnight black flowing hair with warm hazel/brown eyes . " You shall not harm thy child."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The man yelled. "You deserve not to live for thou is a veil mortal harming thy innocent child."

"WHY YOU!" He ran at her with an broken bottle in hand.

She held out her hand and everything stopped for one moment in time. The man fell forwards paralyzed. The mysterious woman walked towards the young boy. She smiled "Hello, little one whats your name? mine is Elpis. She held out her hand. The boy trembled, before accepting her hand. Elpis pulled him into a hug, he started to sob loudly in her chest. She patted his back and carried him to the woman who is the mother of this child. She said a few words and gave her a proper burial. She noticed the boy asleep. She sensed him a child of the sea, guess he couldn't keep on the wagon... She flashed into a beautiful forest.. No human has ever touched.

She walked into a log house near by. She flashes into one of the rooms and set the boy down and waited.

Soon he woke up. He blinked his eyes a few times adjusting to the brightness. He started remembered the events that happened last night. He started to cry silently, but felt a pair of arms wrapped around him, he tensed and saw the woman from last night _Elpis was it? _

"Well child, I believe you still haven't told me you name?" He blushed

"P- Pewcy Jw-Jwckswn." He stuttered. We'll nice to meet you Perc- Is it trwe? Percy asked. Is my mwther gone? She smiled sadly at him. Yes... He had tears in his eyes, but he wouldn't cry. Will you swnd me to an orphwage? He asked terrified. No, quite the opposite actually... She said nervously. Will you let me adopt you? She asked. Percy couldn't believe his ears, he smiled and flung himself at her. Mama... It brought tears to her eyes. She broke apart serious. Percy, you need to know something. Yes? He ask confused.

"Your a demigod."

"Whwt? Like in the mwyths? How"

"Well you see your father was a greek god, an important one actually, one of the big three."

"If he was so powerful.. Then Why dwdn't he hwlp mwm!?" She smiled sadly at him

"He was afraid to break the oath, I know you know about it." Wait if thwre was an owth, then how dwd you hwlp me? He asked confused.

"Well, you see son, They do not know of me and what I'm about to tell you is a secret okay?" He nodded.

"I am the first child of Kronus and Rhea. I was hidden by my mother and raised. I helped in the war, I mean how else did he get a goddess to help him. She smirked. Also that he is my little brother, No one knows of me except a few. I am the goddess of Loyalty, creational elements, time, hope and peace and The forgotten goddess"

** Time skip 3 year later**

**Percy P.O.V**

I trudged through the forest with an basket full of berries in hand. _Mother will be so proud!_ I thought excitedly. I heard rustles of leaves, I turned my head, but saw nothing and next thing I knew it I bump into someone and fell on my butt.

"Watch it _Boy_." She spatted boy with such hatred. I could kill you right now. She threatened. _  
><em>

"Um.. Who are you? And I kinda live around here, so if you mind le- I think not _Boy. _She cut me off, A second later she had a bow and arrow at my face, about to be released.

"**Stop! **Artemis! What are you doing!?" My mother yelled. The strange girl or supposed Artemis froze. "What do you mean, I'm killing this veil thing of nature!."

**"Let him go." **She placed her bows and arrows away. I looked at her feet and saw all my berries smashed... I Frowned. I saw my mother come in view.

She looked a bit downfallen. Artemis walked up to her. " why didn't you let me kill him?" She sighed and said "I don't want you to kill my only son Artemis." Artemis looked shocked then angry.

"What!? You gave yourself to a veil ma- You though I would do that Artemis?" Mother said with such disappointment in her eye I never want to see at me.

Artemis looked shocked then ashamed. " I- I'm sorry..." Its okay, now lets introduce ourselves shall we? My mother brightened up the mood with her warm smile and looked at me.

"Now you don't have an arrow at my face, I am Percy, Percy Jackson adopted son of Elpis."I smiled at her "Fine... Since your my aunts son I'll be nice, I am Artemis Goddess of The hunt, Moon and Child birth." She looked back and I looked down at the berries, sad. She finally noticed and her eyes widen.

"Oh.. I- I'm so sorry." Its okay.." I mumbled. Come on you two, lets head back home. She flashed us home.

"Oh Artemis, Can you please teach my son archery? I have to talk to Hestia." "Wha- Please do. Fine... She smiled and walked into the library.

"Come on lets get started"

**Time skip 5 years**

_**In the council room**_

There is a New being, and we need to know who that person is, now...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and hope you enjoy also Im kinda busy with my other story... Thanks if you like!<strong>


	2. Adoptions

** IM SOOOOO SORRY BUT... IM GIVING THIS UP FOR ADOPTION! It just doesent feel right making Percy jackson stories... So sorry and message me if you want the story ~ SKymuse**


End file.
